Mimic My Porn
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: Persephone a girl all the fellas want. Cornelius a Mr. Mime that worked for her famiily for year. What happens when the sexual urges for Persephone awaken in Cornelius?


_**Mimic my Porn!**_

_**Author: Panitty**_

_**Idea: Panitty**_

Persephone awoke from her dream in a dazed blinking a couple of times to adjust to the sun in her eyes and she yawned sitting up in her bed and scratching her head stretching as a knock came onto her door. "It's open" she called out and the door opened to see her family's Mr. Mime named Cornelius with a tray of sandwiches in one hand and sweet tea in the other. Entering her room he sat the food and drink on the dresser. "Thank you Cornelius, you always knew whenever I wake up" she said patting his head making him blush nervously. "Its no problem" he said looking down to see her breasts exposed just a bit to see her pink nipples that stood out on her dark fair skin making him lick his lips just to have a taste of them, but he thought better about it and sighed unknowingly knowing that she slid out of bed while he was day dreaming fully blown naked. He turned around to see such a sight and his whole body was flushed with embarrassment and arousal her body was like a temple no wondered all men worshiped her and the ground she walked on but knowing Persephone she didn't notice not in a bit. Persephone turned to see Cornelius red as a beat and a tomato and giggled. "Oh come now Cornelius, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You've been with me and my mom for years now hell you even changed my diapers when I was a baby" she pointed out, but Cornelius was to busy staring at her body before he quickly got up and left her room in a hurry to take care of his solider in command making Persephone smile before she closed her door have way before she sat down on the bed and turned on her TV to the pornography channel and began to watch Sexual fairy tales: Little Red Riding Hood.

Cornelius retreated downstairs to the living room to distract himself of thinking of her image in his head. Her naked beautiful dark skin glistening with the sun's rays, her dark hair straightened to her perfection but to him what was the most alluring about Persephone are her dark hypnotic eyes that if you stare into them for the longest you were hooked. "Damn it dirty thoughts go away!" he chanted over and over in his head but it was no use he couldn't break himself of that image of the beautiful Persephone. Continuing to sweep the kitchen and busy himself with his regular duties a knock came upon the door. Placing the broom down carefully, Cornelius went to the door and there stood a man in a brown hat and suit with a package in his hand smiling cheerfully. "Package for Persephone Bee" he said and Cornelius signed it taking it out of the male's hands and waving the man off before closing the door and sitting it on the kitchen table and was curios to see what was inside. Carefully opening the package he pulled out something pink and long with a switch on the side and before he realized what it was Persephone voice echoed in the kitchen making him look up with a blush. "Cornelius, did you go through my package without my permission?" she asked her arms folded under her delicious big breasts that were covered by the white robe she was wearing. Cornelius began to stutter and tried to explain but to no avail he couldn't all he did was nod his head shamefully. Persephone shook her head with a smile on her face before she walked up toward him taking his hand and bring him back up toward her room.

Inside Persephone's room Cornelius could hear moans of excitement and heavy breathing and that sent him blushing quickly before she and him entered her room quickly and closed the door locking it. She quickly undressed herself letting the robe fall to the floor and crawled onto her bed patting a spot beside her for him to sit with her. Cornelius swallowed hard and walked over toward her and sat in front of her watching a Pokémon and a Human female go at it. The female was dressed in nothing but a little red hood while the Pokémon that was screwing her was a Arcanine who was to be preferred as the Big Bad Wolf of the fairy tale panting and fucking her as hard as its species could. Cornelius couldn't contain his obvious arousal as he watched this porn flick and Persephone smiled at the sight. "Getting a little hot Cornelius?" she whispered in his ear making him shudder in delight as her hand moved down his chest and body while his eyes didn't leave the screen. Her lips touched his cheek with a little sweet kiss and he couldn't take it any longer he had to have her now and he didn't care how he just had to have Persephone NOW!

-Warning: Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am Are in Session-

Persephone looked down to see Cornelius's soldier stand at attention she know he was bothered by the way he was panting and before she could say anything Cornelius pinned her underneath himself and began to suckle and fondle her breasts causing Persephone to moan out in pleasure her body squirming in delight. 'Oh this was better than touching herself in the shower' she thought to herself as he began to suckle her pink nipple making her blush and cry out in pleasure panting and arching her fingers clenching the sheets underneath her. Cornelius was so aroused he couldn't think straight all he was thinking about was touching her until she was on the brink of ecstasy. Then a thought came into Cornelius head and pulled away from her making her whimper in protest at the loss of body heat only to have his eyes glow an eerie color and she was no long in her bed room but in something of a fairy tale scene from one of the porno's but she couldn't figure it out until she looked into the mirror. Her hair was golden and curly and her outfit was a simple dress she blushed and knew what fairy tale she was in Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. If she was Goldie Locks then that meant…she blushed as she realized who was playing the three bears and hid in one of the bed the baby's bed to be exact as the scene acted itself out. Into the room came the three bears Papa Bear, Momma Bear and of course Baby Bear who automatically pointed to his bed to find her awake there blushing while Papa Bear played by Cornelius growled and ripped her clothes off before he shoved his throbbing 12 inch member into her twat pussy making her scream out in pleasure as Momma bear and Baby bear watched them screw the hell out of Goldie Locks her legs up in the air as Papa Bear plowed into her over and over faster and faster before he flipped her over on all fours an began to pound into her over and over deeper and deeper that's when Momma bear got in on the action. As papa bear was plowing into her pussy Momma bear bent down and began to lick them both playing with Persephone's clit causing her to shudder against Cornelius and the fun didn't stop there. Momma bear laid back against the bed as Papa bear leaned forward and rubbed their pussies together making Persephone cry out clenching around his cock tightly making him pound even faster than before her breasts bouncing in Momma bears face as she suckled them making her body spasm in delight. The main course of this delicious fantasy was baby bear who clearly wasn't really a baby since his cock was about 10 inches long and four inches thick and with that he shoved it up her ass making Persephone almost die of pleasure all of them thrusting, rubbing, and sucking Persephone couldn't take it anymore. Crying out Cornelius name she came fiercely, then Cornelius, Momma bear and baby bear.

-Hope You Folks Have fun-

The force of the orgasm was so great it broke Cornelius out of the trance they were both in and sent them both into exhaustion. Panting weekly she looked at Cornelius who was passed out from a hot sexy workout with Persephone and giggled. "My Cornelius I never knew you were such a beast in bed…we should do this every chance we get" she whispered and kissed his forehead snuggling against him drifting off into her own dream land only to dream about her fantasy.


End file.
